First Snow
by Ms Boku
Summary: Everyone is waiting for the first snow of the season and there are some who haven't seen snow before. A new tradition begins.


Yeah I know. I'm at it again. These stories just keep coming. But this was a little ditty I wanted to write about. Enjoy.

* * *

First Snow

It was mid November and it was getting colder in LazyTown. It was raising excitement with the kids because it meant that Christmas was right around the corner. But it also meant the first snow was on its way.

Loquia was still taking everything in. She was new in school and everyone helped her to feel comfortable. Elena was very big. She had another month before the baby was due. Sportacus built an extension on the house and a nursery for the baby and in his spare time tried to figure out what happened to number nine for Robbie.

And Robbie was inventing ways to keep Lily's house warmer as he visited her quite often nowadays.

One day Loquia saw Ziggy with a teddy bear dressed up like Sportacus. "What's that?"

"It's Teddycus. He's my teddy bear."

"Why does he look like my daddy?"

"Um, I saw him in a book and I ordered him. I guess someone made him look that way. I want to bring Teddycus outside everyday so he won't miss the first snow."

"I haven't seen snow before."

"You've never seen snow before?"

"No. What does it do?"

"Well, it's real pretty and it falls from the sky and you can make snowballs and snowmen and igloos and snow angels! It's really fun! And we play games too! Like one year we played snow monster. And Robbie dressed up as one and we thought it was a real snow monster."

Loquia looked up. "When does it come?"

Ziggy thought about it. "I don't know. It just does."

* * *

Later that night, Sportacus was tucking Loquia in bed and she was puzzled.

"You look like you have a question. Is there something on your mind?" About that time Elena entered the room and sat down with Sportacus's help.

"Everyone is waiting for the first snow. Where does it come from?"

"Well, it comes from the clouds in the sky. It falls like rain but it's cold. They are called snow flakes."

"I've never seen snow before. Will I like it?"

"I'm sure you will. There are a lot of different games you can play in the snow."

"What about you mommy? Do you like snow?"

"Sweetheart, I've never seen snow either."

"That's right. Neither of you have. This will be an extra special year! I can't wait for the first snow now!"

"Well, we have a lot to look forward to." Elena rubbed her belly. "Our first snow and new baby and we have our first daughter."

Elena kissed Loquia good night and Sportacus helped her up. Then he kissed her goodnight and he and Elena got into bed. "The first snow. It's been quite a year."

Sportacus held Elena in his arms. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

* * *

Everyone was keeping an eye on the weather reports over the next couple of weeks.

Robbie looked out Lily's window. "Why are they all waiting for the snow to fall? It's cold and wet...and cold. Brrr" he shook.

"It's wonderful. I can't wait."

"Just when I thought we were having more in common and you have to like the snow."

"Well, there are good things that come from it."

"Really?" He folded his arms. "And what would that be?"

She walked up to him and slid her arms around him. "Warmth. Closeness."

He slowly put his arms around her. "Ok fine. What else?" He mumbled.

Then she led him to the sofa and they both sat down and she put her arms back around him and he the same. "Cuddling."

"Cuddling? Really?"

"Ok how about cuddling with TV?"

"A two for one deal? That's my gal." And she flipped a switch and they watched cartoons for a while.

* * *

It was at the end of November and Pixel had just heard the weather report that snow was expected today. Everyone gathered in the town square and looked at the sky. Sportacus held Loquia in one arm and held Elena in the other.

Stephanie and Pixel held hands, Bessie and Milford were in each other's arms on the bench. Trixie and Stingy were sitting on the edge of the fountain wall, waiting.

Lily was inside Robbie's coat with him and they were keeping each other warm. "I can't believe I let you talk me into watching the first snowfall." He commented.

"I guess I'm just persuasive."

"You bribed me."

"Yes, I did. Didn't I?" She giggled.

Ziggy walked over to Sportacus and started talking to Loquia. Sportacus set her down next to him. "Teddycus is really excited. He can't wait for the first snowflake."

"When is it supposed to get here?" Loquia asked.

"According to my calculations any time now."

Then they all saw the snow. A flake landed on Loquia's nose and she giggled. Elena, wrapped in her husbands arms, had snow falling in her hair and her face lit up. "It so beautiful." She smiled.

Sportacus watched her face and saw that look of wonderment she had when they first met. She looked even more beautiful as the snow layered her hair and he leaned over and kissed her.

"Teddycus loves the snow but he's gonna go in my coat so he doesn't get wet."

"It's so pretty, Pixel."

"So are you." He whispered.

"Well?" Trixie turned to Stingy.

"It's MINE!" He yelled spinning around.

Loquia stuck out her tongue trying to catch one as the flakes tickled her face.

"So, Robbie. What do you think of the first snow?"

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose it's alright. Can I do it now?"

"Very well." And Robbie left.

Bessie and Milford sat in each other's arms. "Oh, Milford. There isn't any place I'd rather be than here in LazyTown with you."

"Well, my little snowflake, there is no place I'd rather be either."

"Sporty?"

"Yes, my love."

"Happy snow day."

"Happy snow day."

"I think we've just started a new LazyTown tradition."

The kids were already packing snowballs. Ziggy and Loquia were making snow angels when they heard-

"Roarrrrrr! I am the terrifying snow monster! ROAR!"

They all screamed and scattered. Loquia jumped in Sportacus's arms. Elena jumped behind Sportacus. Sportacus grinned. There was a big white furry monster running around. Robbie forgot they weren't around the last time so he took off the head.

"Hey look. It's me! Uncle Robbie. Don't be scared."

Loquia turned and saw it was him. "You scared me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry-"

"The snow monster catcher is here!" Trixie yelled sporting a net.

He put the head back on. "Uh oh. Gotta go." And the kids chased him and he chased them.

Loquia watched them for a few minutes and wanted to join in on the fun. "Can I go play snow monster?"

"Absolutely!" He set her down and she joined in the fun. "And what do you think of the first snow?"

"It's magical." She said as she plopped a bunch of snow on his head.

He turned to her, snow falling from his head. "You wait, my darling wife. I've been keeping score. After the baby's born, you're in trouble."

"I hope there'll be a hero to save me."

"Always."


End file.
